Knowing too much
by Krikr
Summary: It was Taran's death who put them on alert. Then Trark was found dead. He was the next and he didn't even knew why. M for smut in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, a little while ago, I was reading stories on the mass effect Kink meme when I suddently remembered the bachelor party on Ilium in Mass Effect 2. **  
**Thus this "story" was born. this was also the first and only time I tried to write smut as horror. Tell me if I succeded.  
**I also apologize if the dialogue isn't exactly what it is in the game but i haven't played ME2 in a while.**  
**

**WARNING: It was written for the Kink meme so obviously there's smut (it's in the second chapter). If you think you can't handle description of sex then stop reading.  
**

* * *

It was Taran's death who put them on alert.

He was found at his place, sitting on his couch, as if he were sleeping.  
With a hole in his head.  
A hole made by a Widow sniper rifle.  
The window was shattered so there was no doubt as _how_ he died.  
The _why_ was more preoccupating.

Since nobody knew him too well apart Ajax and Trark they were the two the police questioned to if Taran had any reasons to be killed.  
They didn't knew any.

Then Trark was found dead.  
What was only a suscpition in Ajax's mind became a truth for him.

_He was the next._

So he quited his job, sold everything he couldn't carry with himself and flew away from Illium as fast as he could.

Now, in his seat in a ship to the Citadel, he was reviewing a recording of the last happy night he spent with his friends.

He felt tears in his eyes when he saw them arguing over who would pay the stripper.  
He remembered it was him.  
He fixed his friends' faces again, more closely, wishing this to be his last memory of them.  
He shut his eyes, almost crying.  
He and his friends were hunted and _they didn't even knew why._

Slowly, he reopened his eyes, fixing his holo-screen almost without seeing it.  
He tried to plan the following step in his fleeing but he didn't have any idea and...hangon  
_Why does the stripper look angry ?_  
He carefully restarted it, searching anything to keep him occupied from the present.

Here it was, that look of disgust, anger, and a little fear thrown in the middle.  
He put the sound back, wanting to know what had put the asari in this state.  
"Look at that skull, it's a female turian one."  
"I don't know, she look rather salarian to me."  
"You're both wrong, she looks like an human woman."  
"Waitaminnit, do you think they're manipuling our mind to get us finding them attractive ?"  
There it was. A look of surprise then anger.

That was why they were being hunted ?  
For that ?!  
Desesperation swooped on Ajax.  
The whole asaries' government were after him.  
He was doomed.  
"Excuse-me sir, but our capitain want to see you."  
The voice made him realize one thing.  
He froze in fear.  
He was in an asari vessel.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! I cut here for two reasons:  
**1) Suspense.  
2) That's were I cut when I wrote on the Kmeme.  
3) Even if you don't want to read smut. At least you know the basics.


	2. smut chapter end

**Here is the smut chapter! And the end of the "story".**

* * *

Still to afraid to move, Ajax managed to answer the asari:  
"Really? You must be mistaking me for someone else miss, I don't know your captain."  
*Don't look afraid*  
"But you're the one she asked me to seek."  
He turned his head.  
*she know I know*  
"But why?"  
"I believe it has something to do with your ticket sir."  
"But i paid it, you can check."  
"She want to see you."  
Her tone had harshened.  
Ajax lost it.  
He got up and started to shout:  
"They're gonna kill me ! They're gonna kill me because I know they control us ! Help me!"  
"Stay calm !"  
He felt a needle piercing his skin and fall into a deep slumber.  
The last thing he heard was the waitress telling the others passagers:  
"He's fine, no need to worry. I think it was his first FTL travel, he panicked. Don't worry, I'll bring him to the nurse, she know how to handle them."

He woke up, relieved by the fact that he _could_ woke up again.  
Even if it was in some sort of afterlife.  
He felt his wrists attached together.  
So, not the afterlife.  
He opened his eyes and nearly fainted.  
Five asaries were in front of him.  
Without saying anything,,one of them approached him and started pulling her clothes off.  
_"So this is my last favor, fucking an asari before dying."_  
All in silence.  
_"What the fuck ? Why? They intend to kill me with sex ? I'm not saying it's a bad way to go but I prefered to not die at all."_  
He knew what the memding allowed asaries to do and what some of them *did* with it.  
Frying their mate nervous system all the way to the brain.

He stiffed when he felt the first hand touch on his naked chest.  
They had stripped him off during his sleep.  
He felt the hand carressing his torso, slowly, full of lust. Gentle even.  
It almost made him shout in panic.  
_"STOP ! STOP THIS AND JUST KILL ME!"_  
Because he knew what would happened after they had their way with him.  
He knew *what*, he knew *how*, but the only thing he knew of *when* was "soon".  
So he gave in, gave in the pleasure of feeling a hand on his chest and one on his dick like the condemned gave in the feeling of his last smoke.  
But each touch, each caress felt like they Death was playing with him, like he played with his food when he was little.  
Each touch was also getting him closer to his death.  
So he gave in but with his arousal so grew his panic.

He didn't gave any attention to his executioner's ministrations before feeling her impaling herself on him.  
She started moving right away.  
Only his body was feeling the pleasure, his mind was fully aware of what would happend next.  
_"She's going to fry my brain"_  
When he hit his climax, he fully heard the asari saying him to embrace eternity.  
In what felt like hours for him, he felt each nerve of his body frying, each one of them.  
_"I DON'T WANT TO DIE !"_  
Slowly, so slowly, he felt the destruction reaching his brain.  
He didn't felt his heart beating anymore.  
His arms and legs were long gone numb.  
His lungs weren't working anymore.  
Everything stopped.

And, as he heard his killer apologizing, his last though was  
_"I DON'T WANT TO DIE !"_


End file.
